New Territory
by drookit duck
Summary: Spuffy. Kind of sweet. Buffy comes home to find Spike's hurt. She feels sorry for him, thinking he's asleep. Only slightly better than it sounds... I don't own any characters in this btw


New Territory - Drookit Duck

**A.N.- OK, I've had some luck with Spike/Dawn fics, and thought I'd try a Spuffy one. I'm not the biggest Spuffy fan myself, but Thought I'd give it a try. You're reviews mean a lot to me so please feel free to tell me what you think. :)**

Everything was silent and uncomfortable when she walked in. She'd returned home to find the place uncharacteristically deserted. A note on the fridge (between a picture of Xander and Willow and a coupon for fat-free yoghurt) had directed her to Spike's crypt. The note hadn't given any clues to why she, or anyone else for that matter, were there. It had been written in Willow's neat scrawl.

The crypt was cold (as crypts generally are) the candles eerily illuminated the stone walls and the few homely possessions Spike had accumilated during his years in Sunnydale.

"What's-?" Buffy began, but Willow placed a finger to her lips and led her in in silence.

"Do we really have to be quiet?" Xander asked, his voice level its normal volume, "I mean, I just don't see why we should be quiet."

Dawn threw her friend and former crush, a glare and he hushed up. Buffy looked confused. The last time they'd been altogether in this place it had been to threaten Spike. And even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, Spike had been rather helpful in their fight against Glory, and losing him might put Dawn at greater risk.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked, her voice loud despite Willow's warning. Willow pointed to the trap door leader to the underground cavern of the crypt.

"He's unconscious." Anya said.

"Again?" Buffy said.

"Some of Glory's minions attacked us while you were out." Anya shrugged.

Buffy looked warily at Dawn, but didn't ask if she was OK.

"And Spike got an axe to the head." Anya concluded, with a smile.

"And you were planning on telling me this...when?"

"We thought it might be best to get him back here." Giles said, cleaning his glasses as he so often does, "There may be...complications."

"Huh?" Buffy asked her former Watcher.

"We think the axe may have injured him inrepairably."

"Meaning what in English?" Buffy asked, remembering that her sister was very attached to this specific vampire.

Giles raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you're not speaking English, because obviously you ARE English..." Buffy found herself frantically back-peddling.

Giles nodded.

"He may be brain damaged."Anya said simply. She was met with angry looks all round. "What?" she demanded defensively, "Why are we beating around the metaphorical bush? No one likes him anyway."

Dawn made a small noise of disagreement.

"Except for Dawnie." Xander said, "But Dawn likes everyone." Dawn snorted. She did not like everyone. A girl in her chemistry class for instance had become an enemy as of late...

"Brain damaged as in?..."

"There are several possibilities." Giles stated, "It's possibly serious and he'll be as good as dead-"

"Dead-er." Xander said. Giles sighed.

"-But. It could be equally trivial. In which case he'll be as sound of mind and capable as he was anyway."

Xander scoffed, "Would anyone notice?"

Buffy went down to the underground area. Spike lay on the bed. A large gaping wound in the side of his head. The pillow was soacked with blood, and his shirt was ripped and torn revealing another wound. Buffy suddenly remembered that Xander had been cut and that she hadn't checked if Dawn was OK properly. A guilty feeling shook her. She glanced back to the wounded vampire. This was the second time he'd stood up for Dawn and gained a beating. Buffy suddenly realised that she was feeling some kind of admiration for him. That was wrong. It was Spike for gawd's sake!

His leather coat lay on the floor. She picked it up and folded it, placing it on the bedside. It was clear to her that her friends had simply dumped him downstairs and had only stayed from fear of Glory. From the state of her garden, Buffy guessed that they had been attacked at her home. Her house wasn't safe, but the Crypt wasn't either. The last time Spike had had a run in with Glory's minions was in his crypt.

Buffy looked around. He'd disposed of most of the Slayer shrine, although here and there she spotted a rogue photograph. She glanced back at the lifeless creature whom she loved to hate. He was so still. Vampires were walking corpses, but it was uncanny how very dead he looked. She suddenly became aware that she actually hoped he wasn't brain damaged. She told herself that this was because he was a good ally to have.

She watched his face, imagining that there was no gaping wound. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. He just lay there. In fact the only proof that he was not completely dead was the fact that he had not turned to powder-dust.

She was just about to go back upstairs to check on Dawn when Spike's eyes flickered open. He looked up at her as his vision cleared.

"Spike?" Buffy couldn't help the note of relief in her voice. Spike frowned and lifted his hand to his head.

"Don't touch it!" Buffy said taking his hand away from the wound, then quickly letting go.

"What...happened?" he asked, his voice quiet and pained.

"I'm not sure...I think there was an axe involved." she said truthfully.

Spike smiled, "I remember." he said, he noted the hint of concern in her face.

"You do?" she asked, also smiling.

"Yeah. Some of it's a little hazy..." he looked around, "Where, the hell, am I?"

"In your crypt." Buffy said, "Xander and Giles brought you back."

"Who?" Buffy felt a pang of fear run through her.

"Xander. You know, dark hair...thinks he's funny...-big funny Xander?" she looked at Spike almost frantically as she willed him to remember.

"Right. Xander and Giles. OK. Got that." Buffy felt relief come back, only to be replaced with shock, "Who am I?"

A lead weight dropped in the pit of Buffy's stomach. Spike looked at her innocently, the bleach in his hair turning pink with blood. Then he smiled and Buffy realised he was pissing her about.

"Damn you, Spike!" she said, shoving his arm in annoyance.

"Yeah. I had you worried there Slayer." he laughed, "Thought I didn't mean anything to you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Well, Dawn always really-"

Spike cut her off, not wanting her excuses.

"Yeah. The Little Bit's OK?" he looked concerned.

Buffy stood up, "I've got to go. I'll tell her you're alright." she hurried away.

"Yeah. And tell Xander I could still bloody well hear him!" Spike called to her as she disappeared. Buffy smiled as she left, remembering Xander's 'brain-damage' comment earlier.

Spike sighed and sat up. He pulled his coat on carefully. His head was agony, but today was a great day; Buffy had proved that she cared about him. He went up to join the rabble.

**Hope you liked it. Please let at least ONE person like it. cough not that I'm being pathetic or anything...**

**Luv Hani xXx**


End file.
